


Fatal Attraction

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Racist Slurs, attacks on everyone, lots of blood, please be careful when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comes up behind her running his palms underneath the front of her skirt, fingers tracing random patterns on her thighs, snapping the elastic of her underwear around her leg.</p>
<p>"Mister Horan, I don’t think this is appropriate." Zayn says a bit breathlessly and with a huge grin on her face. "Not that I mind of course."</p>
<p>"Zayn," Niall whispers pressing his erection against her ass. "Zayn," he continues to repeat biting at her earlobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

_Zayn sighs as she taps her pencil against the notebook on her desk. She’s sort of in dress code… Actually, she looks like she belongs in a Britney Spears music video, but she likes it._

_The words on the board spell out ‘Missus Zayn Jasmine Horan’ and she’s sighs happily. God, her teacher is so fucking hot._

_Niall looks up from his notes, glasses slipping down the ridge of his nose. “Zayn, would you please stay after class?”_

_Zayn is about to question why when the bell rings and everyone files out. She can’t move. This has been her fantasy- to be alone with her calculus teacher. “Yes, Mister Horan?”_

_"Could you please come here?" He sits down in his chair folding his arms silently._

_She gets up slowly and makes her way down the rows of desks till she’s standing in front of him. Her eyes drop to the front of his trousers for a second before meeting his eyes again. “Did I do something wrong, sir?”_

_"You’ve been a very… Naughty student, Zayn. Very naughty." Niall removes his glasses setting them away from his person._

_Zayn smiles brightly and grabs a piece of chalk, twirling it in her fingers. “So what’s my punishment? I have to write lines? ‘I won’t be naughty in class’, right?”_

_Niall stands up pointing at the board while loosening his tie. “Fifty times now.”_

_‘I won’t be naughty in class. I won’t be naughty in class. I won’t be…’ Zayn starts out as she cocks her hip and stretches up on her tiptoes to reach the top of the board._

_Niall comes up behind her running his palms underneath the front of her skirt, fingers tracing random patterns on her thighs, snapping the elastic of her underwear around her leg._

_"Mister Horan, I don’t think this is appropriate." Zayn says a bit breathlessly and with a huge grin on her face. "Not that I mind of course."_

_"Zayn," Niall whispers pressing his erection against her ass. "Zayn," he continues to repeat biting at her earlobe._

"Zayn!" Niall shouts from where he’s standing in front of the board his arms crossed.

"Fuck me," she whispers. There’s giggles and she opens her eyes to see her calculus class all looking at her. "Oh… Uh, yes sir?"

Niall sighs, rubbing at his forehead. “Can you please pay attention? If I bore you that much don’t bother showing up tomorrow for class.”

Zayn can feel her cheeks turn a light pink. “I’d never miss your class, sir. I’d miss looking at you for an hour and a half.”

Niall’s cheeks flush. “Maybe if you stopped looking at me and started looking over the board behind me then you wouldn’t be failing my class.”

Zayn shrugs as she starts doodling in her notebook ‘Missus Zayn Horan’. “But then we wouldn’t get such lovely after school sessions together, Mister Horan.”

Niall could get worked up, but he’s not going to. “Be quiet or you can leave.”

She rolls her eyes and mimes zipping her lips and watches as he turns around. How is she supposed to keep quiet when his ass looks so good in those dress pants? “Your ass is perkier than mine.”

"Out." Niall doesn’t even turn around pointing towards the exit door.

Zayn gathers her stuff and heads out the classroom door and towards the administration. She can only imagine her counsellor’s face when she tells him why she’s in his office… Again.

She’ll just hike up her skirt and flash the panties and he’ll let her off the hook.

——————

Niall has his red pen out scratching through several things on Zayn’s most recent test. That girl annoys him to no end.

"Soooooo… Did I pass yet?" Zayn says from where she’s leaning over the front of his desk, first few buttons of her uniformed blouse undone. "I think I’m getting the hang of this Algebra stuff."

"It’s calculus and you failed… Again." Niall hands her the paper without so much as a glance.

"Calculus…? Again?" She looks at the paper, confusion written on her face. "When did we start calculus? I’ve been doing algebra all semester!"

"This class is advanced calculus. Maybe I should transfer you to an easier class." Niall sighs.

"No! No, no, no, no. I’ll get it. Just show me what I did wrong in this one." Zayn says as she comes around the desk and peers over his shoulder, pressed against his back.

The door flies open and in strides Louis Whitney Tomlinson. “Niall, mum said you had to take me home from volleyball practice today.”

Niall grins pulling Louis into a tight hug rocking her from side to side. “Haven’t seen you in awhile and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

Louis grins and places a big slobbery kiss to Niall’s cheek. “I missed you, welcome back to Bradford, thank god you’re teaching at my school… Anything else we need to cover?”

Zayn watches the interaction and feel this insatiable anger flare up inside her. Who does this girl think she is touching Niall like that?

Niall kisses her cheek. “Yeah, maybe you being a sarcastic cunt. Whatever, you’re lucky I love you.”

"Love you too." Louis grins and shifts her backpack and sports bag on her shoulders. "Now, come on. Get your shit and let’s go. Mum said to invite Liam by the way."

Niall rolls his eyes. “All she wants to do is fight. I come home and that’s the first thing we do is argue then a few days later she wants to fuck. It’s all very exhausting.” He sighs until he notices Zayn once again. “Oh yeah. Uh, Zayn, why don’t you come back another time?”

Louis waves to the girl in her psychology class as she grabs Niall’s briefcase and pulls him towards the door. “That’s not a healthy relationship. Almost seems like she’s using you for sex…”

Zayn watches them go. She doesn’t like Louis and how she can touch, but Zayn can’t.

"It’s not healthy. I just don’t know where to go from there." Niall follows close behind to the parking lot.

"Well, as your sister, I’m obligated to warn you that if she so much as hurts you, I get to kill her." Louis says with a laugh.

Niall rolls his eyes opening her door for her. “Well you don’t have to worry about that alright I’ll try and work something out.”

"Deal." Louis climbs in, tossing her bag in the back seat of his car. "For tonight, we’ll just say that she’s at home studying for an exam."

Niall gets in starting the ignition. “Sounds like a plan. Need to get away from a sexual girlfriend and sexual students.”

"Sexual students? You got your eye on a student?" Louis says as she grabs the Gatorade from her sports bag. "I can’t tell you how many girls said they want to suck your dick."

"No! No, I just mean that there’s this student that… Who says that? What do you tell them?" Niall used to find it flattering, but it’s become more of a burden than anything.

She shrugs. “That you have a girlfriend that you are serious with and that it’ll never work out because you would never risk your job for a carnal relationship.” She pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

"Where do you even hear that from?" Niall asks. Okay he’s curious more than anything.

"Just girls from school. I mean, it’s not a big deal. I used to have a fantasy of Coach Sheeran finding me in the locker room showers and fucking me against the wall. I mean, I would still very much like that, but it’s just harmless imagination." Louis pulls her phone out and starts to text her friends. "Besides, it would never happen."

"I would fucking throttle him. I never understood girls fantasies to be honest." Niall just never understood girls in general.

Louis shrugs again thinking of a way to explain it. “It’s a thrill. It really gets us going when we finally get something we can’t have. And you don’t have to worry about Coach Sheeran. He’s already fucking Harry after practice. It’s that new Coach Grimshaw that I’ve got my eye on now.”

Niall glares. “Don’t even fucking try, Lou. Mum wouldn’t appreciate what her little girl is up to.”

"Come on! One time won’t hurt anything. Besides, mum won’t ever find out." She pouts and bats her eyes at her older brother. "I just want to see if I can get him interested and if he’d risk it for me."

"No. You even try and I swear to God." Niall pulls into the driveway next to their mum’s car.

"You’re no fun anymore." She huffs and grabs her bags heading inside. "University changed you!"

"Because I won’t let you fuck some thirty year old man? Louis, I care too much about you." And he just doesn’t want to think about his sister being active.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and heads up to her room.

Maura pokes her head around the door. “What’s all the hullabaloo about?”

"Just Louis being reckless. I don’t want to see her getting hurt and she doesn’t understand that I’m looking out for her best interest." Niall shrugs. At least his mum would understand.

"She turns seventeen and she suddenly thinks she knows what’s best for herself." Maura rolls her eyes and heads out of the kitchen and hugs her son. "Good to have someone looking out for her though. When is Liam getting here, doll?"

"Oh, uh, she’s studying for an exam. University is tough on her." And she’s tough on him. Bitchy is a better word.

Maura frowns, but nods. “At least she’s working hard. How’s the teaching position at Saint Mary’s?”

"Very interesting. I could do without a few students, but I mean the rest of them are fine." Niall’s brain switches from Louis to Zayn.

"Why? What’s wrong with them? They all seem like such lovely girls. In fact, a few of them are staying the night this weekend for a psychology project." Maura says as she waves for him to follow her back in the kitchen.

"Well I mean a few of them are flirtatious and there’s this one that’s downright filthy." Niall gets up entering the kitchen and dining room combo.

"Be filthy back. She’s just doing it to get a rise out of you. If you actually indulge her, she won’t know what to do because you’re actually flirting back." Maura stirs the stew on the stove. "That’s what I would do."

"What if she does go to the administration? I can’t be fired, mum." He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He just wishes that Zayn would leave him alone.

Maura shrugs. “I don’t know, dear. Sending her out doesn’t seem to be working so that’s all I have. You can’t hit them like when I was in school.”

"She’d probably like that." Niall mumbles sitting on one of the barstools placed in front of the marble island.

Louis comes down the stairs and heads over to the fridge to grab a water bottle, talking a mile a minute into to her cell phone. “No way! He said that? You can’t run away with him! He’s like thirty! He’s ancient.”

"Louis, what have I told you? Stop parading around this house in your sports bra and butt shorts." Maura says as she watches her daughter completely ignore her and walk out of the living room. She sighs and shakes her head. "If your father was still alive, that would never be happening."

Niall leans against the counter. His father passing is the reason he became almost fatherly when it came to Louis. “You want me to talk to her?”

"Won’t do any good." She sighs and looks to her son with a small small and mischief in her eyes. "At least one child turned out right."

"Hey, she didn’t turn out wrong. She’s just a teenager is all." Niall hums kissing his mum’s cheek.

She laughs and gets up to hug her son. “I missed you, Niall. Thank god you’re back in Bradford.”

——————

Zayn watches from the trees as her calculus teacher pulls into the drive way of his home. She smiles when he gets out and watches as his muscles move under his dress shirt.

Once he’s inside, she carefully and quietly moves over to the kitchen window. She loves watching him eat. His lips are so precious when they wrap around the utensil he’s using.

Niall heads to the laundry room, the large bay window giving him a view of the outside. Slowly he pops the buttons on his shirt tossing it into the basket along with his muscle tee.

"Niall?" Liam calls from the kitchen. She had been in the bedroom studying when she heard the slight commotion. "That you, love?"

Niall heads back into the kitchen sighing under his breath. “Who else would it be?”

"No one I guess. Sorry, just been really creeped out lately. Felt like someone’s been watching me." She shrugs and heads over to him. She stretches up to press their lips together lightly. "How was work?"

"Work was alright. How was your day?" He rummages through the refrigerator finding leftovers from last night’s take out.

Liam shrugs and leans back against the counters. “Good. I finally got that exam done and now I’m almost ready to be a certified nurse. Just one more test to take.”

"That’s great. I really am happy for you. I know it’s something you want to do." Niall scratches at the light tufts of hair on his chest sitting back in one of the chairs near the window.

"Look," she starts off as she heads over towards him, "I know I’ve been a bit… Rude lately, but I want you to know it has nothing to do with you. I’m just stressed about passing these tests and becoming an actual nurse." She sits in his lap and nuzzles at his throat. "I love you. You know that right?"

Niall shoves his Tupperware bowl of pizza away from him, running his fingers through her long brown hair. “I don’t take any of it to heart. I love you.”

She smiles and tilts her head slightly backwards. “Remember when we moved in, we said we’d have sex in every room?” Liam laughs at their naïveté.

Niall laughs lightly resting his palms on the small of her back. “And what are you implying?”

Liam cups his face and lightly traces her thumbs over his cheeks. “We never had sex in the kitchen.”

Niall smiles lightly kissing down the column of her throat. “That what you want? Want me to bend you over the table and fuck you in my shirt?”

She shifts in his lap, humming at the pressure of his lips against her skin. “Maybe. Throw me on the table, eat me out, fuck- anything sounds good.”

Niall stands up pushing her over the edge of the table until her chest pressed down into the surface. “Fuck, I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Liam looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. “Please, Niall. Want you’re nice thick cock inside me so badly.”

Niall moans rucking his white dress shirt over her bum and tugging her knickers down her legs throwing them over in some corner.

She spreads her legs a bit, wanting to show Niall just how much she needed him. “I’m already loose. I used the vibrator to open myself up before you got home.”

Niall groans shoving his boxers down. “You planned this didn’t you?”

"Would you be mad if I did?" She asks breathlessly as she pushes her hips back as best she can, wanting him inside her.

"No, of course not." He digs his nails into her hips rubbing his precome against her lips. Slowly, very slowly, he pushes in until he bottoms out.

Liam moans as he fills her, stretching her more than the vibrator ever could. “Oh, fuck. Move, don’t be gentle. I don’t have work or school tomorrow so I’m not leaving the bed.”

Niall rests his body on top of hers grabbing the edge of the table above him. He starts snapping his hips in hard and fast moaning loudly.

Liam’s body is pushed harder into the wooden surface and moved with every thrust. She moans beneath him, stretching her arms out to grab onto his own arms and squeeze tightly at the muscles in his forearms where her hands end up resting. “Harder, babe.”

Niall speeds up his thrusts a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin.

It’s ten minutes of rough fucking that finally pushes Liam over the edge. Her orgasm hits hard and she can feel her walls constrict around Niall. “Shit!”

Niall moans releasing inside of her. He continues thrusting for a moment to milk his orgasm.

Liam squirms a bit when it turns to more pain than pleasure, too sensitive for anymore. “I love you.”

"I love you too." He pulls out of her kissing right above her ass.

She giggles as the press of lips before sighing and relaxing against the table. “You should go to bed. You have work in the morning.” It’s a whisper, her not wanting him to leave her but being too tired to move with him.

"Come on." Niall helps her, picking Liam up bridal style. He ascends the staircase smiling softly.

Zayn is starring in the window at the kitchen, breathing heavily and underwear soaked with her orgasm. She doesn’t like this. She needs to break them apart.

——————

Zayn sits front row in calculus the next day. She watches as Mister Horan writes out another problem on the chalk board. When he turns around to discuss the problem, her eyes zero in on the front of his trousers where she can see him tucked into his boxers on the right side. She loves when he wears tight fitting dress pants.

Niall continues on pointing out different problems and equations. “Alright so when you take the x from the problem…”

The classroom door flies open and Liam is around Niall in seconds. “You’re amazing! The absolute best, I love you so so much.” She’s pressing kiss to his skin every few seconds.

Zayn rolls her eyes and lays her head on the desk. She didn’t need this.

Niall stumbles back catching himself and Liam. He grins, kissing her forehead. “I love you too, but I’m in the middle of class.”

"This couldn’t wait." She grabs his hand and places it against her stomach. "Feel how hard that is? It’s because I’m pregnant!"

Niall looks at her in disbelief before picking her up and spinning her around. “That’s fantastic! I’m going to be a father?”

Liam giggles as she’s twirled. “Yes! You’re going to be a dad!”

The classroom breaks into cheers and claps and congratulations. Zayn just glares at the happy couple. This baby was not in her plans.

Liam holds tightly to Niall and laughs joyously. “We’re going to be parents!”

Niall kisses Liam right in front of everyone keeping her body right up against his.

Liam pulls back and smiles brightly. “I’m staying here for the rest of your work day and we’re going out to celebrate tonight.” She plops down in his desk chair and spins a bit so she can stare at him while he teaches.

Niall smoothes her hair behind her ear kissing her cheek before straightening his posture. “Okay, so sorry about that class- just some good news.”

The girls laugh and continue on with the lesson.

Soon enough, the bell is ringing and everyone is filing out, giving their teacher congratulations on the way out. “Mister Horan?”

Niall looks up too happy to really care. “Hey, what do you need?”

"Does this mean we won’t be meeting after school to work on my grade?" Zayn says, time dripping with malice.

"No, not today. If you need help just talk to one of the other math professors." Niall stands taking Liam’s hand in his.

Louis enters with a huge grin on her face. “I thought I heard a supermodel was walking around the building.”

Liam laughs. “We’re going out to celebrate tonight. You want to join us?”

"Can’t. Coach Grimshaw asked me to stay after to go over some new plays with him." Louis says with a grin.

Niall frowns. “That’s great we’ll come with you and wait until you’re done.”

Liam rolls her eyes. “She’ll be fine. It’s just her volleyball coach.” She pulls Niall towards the door. “Bye, Lou!”

Louis waves and says goodbye to Zayn as well.

Niall shakes Liam off glaring at Louis. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but you’re not going anywhere with him.”

"We’ll just be in the gym! Are you really going to babysit me when I’m with a teacher?" Louis says with a huff.

"I will if I have to. Louis don’t act like he’s just a teacher." Niall glares because seriously he isn’t going to just let this happen if he can help it.

She huffs. “Fine. Come watch us practice it’ll only be an hour.”

Liam frowns. “I’m lost. Why aren’t we leaving her with a teacher?”

"Because he’s trying to sleep with Louis." Niall glares at his sister as he speaks.

Liam looks horrified. “Oh! Louis, don’t so that! Have some self respect, doll.”

"I do have self respect! That’s why I want him to sleep with me." Louis huffs rolling her eyes. "Just come on. I’ll be late for practice!"

An hour and a half later, the girls are filing out of the locker room dabbing at the sweat on their faces.

Louis heads out with Harry by her side. The co-captains laugh as their ponytails swing from side to side. “I love the matching outfits idea! The pink sports bra with the black yoga capris is a good look on us.”

Harry laughs elbowing her. “Yeah. So your brother was watching… I know he’s going to be a dad and all, but I at least want to blow him.”

Louis shrugs. “Fine by me. Get him distracted so that Nick can get me alone.”

"Harry! Come here, I want to talk to you in my office." Coach Sheeran says as he gestures to the door.

Harry winks jogging off. “What do you want Mister Sheeran?”

Louis sighs and looks longingly at Coach Grimshaw. She pushes up her bra a bit more and walks past her coach trying to make herself appear sexier.

Coach Grimshaw grins. “Hey, Louis, so about those plays…”

Louis smiles and stops before turning towards her coach. “Yeah. Did you need me to stay after or anything?”

"Yeah, it’d be really helpful having a young girl’s opinion." He lets his eyes roam.

Niall comes in at that moment making sure to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis sighs and looks apologetically at her coach. “Definitely. Another time though. I have a family thing tonight. We’ll talk tomorrow during practice?”

Nick smiles flirtatiously. “Well of course.”

Niall glares. “Actually she’s busy. Get another girl to do it.”

Louis’ face drains of colour. “He’s kidding! Of course I’ll do it. That’s what a volleyball captain does.”

"Guys, we need to get going. Maura is texting me about dinner." Liam calls from the bleachers.

"Let’s leave this pervert." Niall steers Louis away a bit angrily.

Liam shakes her head as she watches the blond steer his sister back towards her. “You ready to go?”

"Yeah since Niall just ruined any chance of Nick wanting me to stay after." Louis huffs as she tightens her ponytail.

Niall kisses Liam rubbing her stomach in between them. “Of course.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “You guys are sickenly sweet now. I don’t like it. At least mum and I can be single together.”

"She’s carrying my child." Niall quips helping Liam into the car like she was already nine months pregnant.

Liam smiles and looks in the backseat as Louis climbs in and throws her bags in with her. “Besides, you need to find a guy who wants more than sex.”

"Says the woman having a child out of wedlock." The brunet snaps back.

Niall shoots her a glare. “What the fuck, Louis? That’s not alright. I’m letting mum know when we get home.”

"What is your problem? You used to keep all my secrets and then you suddenly tried to become my dad. Newsflash! You’re not my dad!" Louis yells at her brother. She’s so sick of him being on her case all the time. Don’t do this, listen to mum, do your homework- she’s tired of it.

"Because dad fucking died and you need some kind of guidance! I was the man of the house, someone had to do it!" Niall yells back fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

Louis can feel the tears gathering in his eyes. “I know he’s dead! I was fucking there when he died! Where were you? Oh, right- off bettering yourself at University.”

"Okay, calm down. Maybe we should just drive in silence. That would be best, yeah?" Liam says, wanting to keep some peace.

"Yes, because I wasn’t going to work at a fast food place for minimum wage! And look, because I went I can not only afford my place, but yours too! I pay two fucking rent and electricity bills!" Niall finishes his conversation off with a roll of his eyes.

The atmosphere is tense and awkward all the way home. When they do get there, Louis practically sprints from the car with her stuff up to her room.

Liam climbs from the car and watches the girl go. “Well that was lovely.”

Niall sighs, resting his head on her shoulder. “Let’s go tell my mum the good news.”

"Will she be happy? I mean, Louis makes a good point. We aren’t married. Your mother is extremely… Catholic." Liam says, biting her lip.

"I pay her rent; she doesn’t have a choice." Niall gets out leading Liam to his mum’s house.

"What is going on? I have a crying teenager and slamming doors." Maura says as she steps out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"It’s because I won’t let her fuck her volleyball coach." Niall mumbles wrapping his arms around Liam placing his hands over her stomach.

"Oh… Well, way to be a good big brother." Maura says awkwardly. "Are you two joining us for dinner then?"

Liam nods and smiles brightly. “But first, Maura, Niall has something to tell you.”

"Mum… Liam’s pregnant… With my child." Niall feels extremely happy saying that aloud.

Maura freezes. “That’s… Uh, that’s… Is there at least a ring involved?”

Niall frowns, a lump forming in his throat. “No, no there isn’t at least not yet.”

It’s silent as Maura regards the two. She doesn’t like her son having a child out of wedlock and she certainly knows her husband- may he rest in peace- wouldn’t have it. Niall is her only son though and he takes such good care of her and Louis now that Bobby is gone. She smiles tightly and can hear her voice go up an octave when she talks again. “Well, that’s lovely. Shall we eat then?”

Niall let’s his arms fall off Liam. “You don’t think it’s lovely though. You’re mad or something aren’t you? You had me out of wedlock.”

"Niall," Maura sighs and tries to think of a way to explain, "times were different then. Your father and I weren’t children of God and we were in a dark place in our lives." She doesn’t want to sound like a hypocrite, but that had been the worst time of her life.

"You’re such a hypocrite." Niall storms out of the house angrily.

"Niall, baby, wait!" Maura calls out from the doorway.

Liam looks between the two. “Maybe you should hear her out.”

Niall slams his car door waiting for Liam to join him. He isn’t going to listen to bullshit about how it’s different.

Liam sighs and climbs into the car and can see Maura crying in the doorway. “What do we do now?”

"We go home and figure this out later." Niall leaves without a glance back towards his house.

——————

Zayn is crying, sobbing, screaming for her father to stop. He’s angry, she knows that, but he’s never been this angry before. “Father! Please!”

Yaser is bringing his arm down, whip held tightly in his hand. He’s enraged that his wife would dare disobey the rules of their religion and have a man here without Yaser being present. He doesn’t care if it was just Mister Cowell borrowing a heating pad for his pregnant woman’s back. “I agreed that our children didn’t have to practice our laws, but you must obey me!”

Trisha is crying holding her hands out, feeling them rip open and bleed with each whip and slash.

Zayn looks away, unable to take the pain in her mother’s face. She knows how strictly her father lives to old doctrine.

Yaser stops. “Clean your wounds and then head to our room. Another man has seen your body and it disgusts me to even look at you right now.”

Trisha gets up slowly heading upstairs to where the bathroom is sobbing under her breath.

Yaser sighs and sits in his chair once more in the living room. “So, Zayn, how is school? Classes going okay?”

Zayn is shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Uh-uh-okay.”

"What’s wrong with you? Stop crying." Yaser snaps. He hates listening to the crying. "What are your grades?"

Zayn can’t though. She can’t after witnessing that. It’s not abnormal, but it still hurts. “G-good.”

"Really? Because I got an email from your calculus teacher that you’re failing." Yaser says angrily. "Do you know what happens to failures in this house, Zayn?"

Zayn shakes her head wrapping her arms around her legs. “No…”

Yaser stands and grabs her bicep tightly and yanks her to her feet. “Let’s go. To your room, now.”

Zayn sobs being yanked towards her own bedroom fearful of what would happen.

Yaser slams the door behind them and looks over his daughter. “Strip, now.”

"What?" Zayn is frozen and speechless more than anything.

"You heard me." He steps forward and grabs at her arm tightly. "Strip down. Now."

Zayn cries harder fingers shaking as she tugs at her shirt.

She manages to get herself undressed and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before looking up and seeing Niall staring at her.

_Niall approaches her digging his nails into her hips and shoving his tongue down her throat._

Zayn responds eagerly, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. The feel of the scratchy material against her body doesn’t quite feel right, but she pushes that to the back of her mind.

This is _her_ teacher. This _is_ what she wants.

_Niall tosses her onto her bed, continuing down her skin._

Zayn is shaking as she lets her teacher take what he wants from her. It isn’t until she can feel him release inside her that vision clears and she realises once more that it’s her father doing this.

He leaves the room and Zayn starts to curl into a ball and cries harshly. She just wants Niall. She needs him to protect her like he did in the halls.

_Niall was just lost. He wants to come up with some excuse but plain and simply lost. He sighs coming up to a random side hallway._

_“Why do wear that towel on your head?”_

_“Freak, what the hell is a Koran?”_

_Zayn keeps her head down as she searches through her locker. The one day her dad demanded they wear their head coverings was Ramadan and it was always the worst day of her school year._

_Niall frowns coming around the corner. “Hey! Hey, what the hell were you lot doing? Picking on some girl? You must be tough guys, yeah?”_

_Zayn looks up as a blond boy comes to her rescue._

_"Whatever. You can have the terrorist bitch." The boys knock her books to the ground and head away._

_Niall frowns getting onto his knees and gathering her books. “I’ll give them a detention if I need to. Are you alright?”_

_Zayn nods and smiles. “I’ll be fine. It happens every Ramadan. Thank you though. I’m Zayn by the way.”_

_"Well it shouldn’t happen and not to someone as beautiful as you." Niall smiles handing her her things._

_She blushes brightly. “Thank you. Are you a new student then?”_

_"Ah, no. I’m a student teacher actually. I’ll be a teacher at the university in a few months hopefully." He grins quite proud of himself to say the least._

_She looks shocked. “Oh. I probably shouldn’t hit on you then.”_

_"I know I look a bit young and all. And I wouldn’t be too hurt if you did," he cackles in the nearly empty hallway before settling back into a large grin._

_She smiles and leans against her now closed locker. “So where are you headed? Maybe I can help you find your way.”_

_"I’m trying to find the math hall but it’s impossible." Niall sighs stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_Zayn smiles brightly. “I’m heading to the math hall right now actually. I’m in a calculus class.” She pushes up off the lockers and waves him over._

_"Well isn’t that a coincidence? I’m going to be a calculus teacher." Niall laughs following close behind._

_Zayn smiles brightly and quickly finds the room she’s meant to be in. “Thanks again for helping me out. Most people just keep walking.”_

_"People are rude. I’m just doing something that people should be doing." Niall means to be friendly and its something he does all the time so he sees no problem in kissing her cheek before going inside the classroom._

_Zayn’s eyes widen and she smiles as she finds herself alone in the hallway. She thinks that she really going to enjoy calculus this year._

_Niall introduces himself to the teacher taking a seat by his desk._

_"Good afternoon, class. I’m going to start you out on a worksheet to see where we need to start or if you all remember stuff from your previous classes." The teacher says monotonously. "This is our student teacher- Mister Horan. He’s here to help, not do the work for you."_

_Niall waves smiling brightly. He’s more energetic than this man. “Hello everyone. I’ll give you the answers as long as it’s in private and there’s money involved!”_

_The class of girls giggle and start to whisper amongst themselves. The worksheets start to get passed out and they all begin to work in small groups._

_"Miss Malik, I believe the school has a strict no hats policy." The teacher says snappily._

_Niall furrows his eyebrows. “Sir, I know it’s not my place, but there’s also a rule that doesn’t allow the oppression of religion and that’s religious headwear so you can’t tell her to take it off.”_

_"When you have a classroom, you can run it however you want. We are in a Catholic school and in my classroom so I decide what happens behind that door. Miss Malik, take it off."_

_Zayn bites at her lip and hesitantly reaches up to unpin the fabric from her hair. “Yes, sir,” she whispers._

_Niall stands gently taking her wrist. “Don’t take it off he doesn’t have the right.”_

_He turns around once more. “As I was saying you’d be violating her constitutional rights and that’s a nice lawsuit against the school not to mention bad publicity. I mean if you want to keep your job I suggest you leave her alone.”_

_The teacher grumbles, but huffs. “Fine. She’s your problem then. I’m not helping her.”_

_Zayn looks up at the new teacher. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that… Again.”_

_Niall shrugs letting her arms go. “If I didn’t then he would have gotten away with it.”_

_She takes a worksheet as it’s passed to her and looks at the problems in disbelief. “Uh, I don’t know how to do any of this.”_

_Niall laughs crouching down next to her. “Here let me help you.”_

_Twenty minutes later and the front half of her paper is done. “Look at you go. Cute and smart.”_

_Niall flushes rolling his eyes. It’s only harmless flirting, it’s nothing serious. “I’d say you’re the cute one.”_

_"Definitely not smart though." Zayn says with a laugh. She tries to blow a curl away from her face that’s somehow managed to get free from the cloth prison._

_Niall reaches up instinctually brushing the curl back and under her headwear. “Maybe move the bobby pin over so that won’t happen.”_

_Zayn blushes at the touch and the light caring tone that he uses on her. No one- not even her father- is this caring for her. “Y-yeah. I guess I should do that.”_

_"So are you understanding what’s going on now?" Niall murmurs looking back over the worksheet._

_Zayn blinks owlishly until she realises that she still has no clue what any of the numbers and letters and squiggles mean. “I think I’ll be fine. I’ll try a few on my own and see how we do.”_

_"I’ll come back to check it over." Niall walks off to see if anyone else needed help._

_Zayn watches him go. She doesn’t understand the need to have him close and the pang of hurt that surges through her when he goes to help another student._

_It’s going to be a great year._

——————

Harry chugs half of her water bottle feeling slightly better. She’s sweating, sweating around her sports bra and shorts but practice had been more intense than she expected it to be. “I’m so tired. Grimshaw worked us harder than usual today.”

"That’s my fault. I told him that I didn’t like that half the girls on the team were turning into fat assess from only doing half the drills." Louis says as she sprays herself with perfume. "You’re coming over tonight, right? I have to see Grimshaw about something and then I’m heading to Niall’s classroom."

"Yeah, of course. So how’s the whole Nick thing with big brother around? Is he even talking to you or your mum?" Harry isn’t up to date on any of this stuff.

"He doesn’t really know about the Nick thing. I’ve just tried to fly that under the radar." Louis says as she grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Mum has tried talking to him, but I get the feeling he’s not interested." She looks over to see Nick alone in his office. "Wait here. I’ll only be a few minutes." She heads over and knocks on the door. "Got a minute?"

Nick looks up from his papers. “Yeah, of course. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Louis heads in, shutting the door behind her. “Nothing really. Just wanted a proper goodbye. Is that too much to ask?”

Nick grins getting up and kissing her, his hands sliding down her back to rest on her bum. “Of course not, love. You got any plans?”

Louis kisses his jaw and runs her hands down his toned torso. “Unfortunately, I do. Harry’s coming over so I can’t be long. I’ll send you pictures though. Maybe I can get Harry to take some with me and we’ll send them to Sheeran too.”

Nick licks over his lips snapping the band on her shorts. “That sounds like a plan.”

Louis shudders and presses herself closer. “Wish I had more time with you. I’d get on my knees for you and let you fuck me on your desk.”

Nick steps away. “You should go with Harry now. I don’t want to hold you both up.”

"Fine." She leans back in and kisses him once more. "I’m free tomorrow. Make sure you are too."

"I will. See ya later, Louis." He nods to her getting back to work.

She smooths over her appearance quickly before opening the door and heading out. “Ready, Harry?”

Harry slips her phone back into her bag fixing the belly button ring she couldn’t wear during practice. “Yeah, I’m ready now.”

Louis grabs her stuff and smiles as they head from the locker room. “God, it’ll be so good to have a girls’ night. I need a break from just mum and me.”

"You don’t like spending time with mummy?" Harry laughs following Louis into Niall’s classroom.

Niall looks up as he hears the girls heading in. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the dynamic duo. I think I still have scars from when you were trying to subdue me to slather my face in make up.”

Harry laughs taking a seat on Niall’s desk. “Like you didn’t enjoy me on top of you.”

Niall just rolls his eyes. “You caught me. I have a kink for curly haired brunette’s in hot pink sports bras that are so soaked with sweat that it’s practically see through.”

Harry smirks cheekily snapping the elastic of her bra. “You like it, I know you do.”

Niall leans in so that his lips are hovering a few centimetres above her clavicle. “You just know me so well. I love girls with perky breasts and asses that fall out of their shorts.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “So you two can stop with the unresolved sexual tension.”

Harry laughs leaning forward so that his lips brush against her skin. “I love guys who don’t know they want it.”

Niall bites at the sticky, salty skin. “Pretty sure I don’t want it, babe. I have a lovely girlfriend back at home with our child growing inside her.”

Harry laughs winking down at him. “She doesn’t have to know. It’ll be our secret.”

Niall just shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “Why do you girls have these fantasies of being with your teachers? That’s actually really gross.”

Harry rolls her eyes. “For one you are not my teacher and you happen to be very good looking.”

"You know what I mean. You’re sleeping with one of your coaches and Louis wants to sleep with the other. Why?" Niall is genuinely curious as to why they want to sleep with older men.

"Well he’s charming. Good looking, he’s experienced, genuine nice guy and he can give me what I want that guys my age can’t, and he’s mature." Harry shrugs nonchalantly.

"I guess…" Niall sighs. "I’m supposed to be tutoring with Zayn, but I just don’t know if I actually want to deal with her today."

"Why what’s happening with her?" Harry actually knows very little of Zayn but the things she does know are not good.

Niall shrugs. “She just makes everything so uncomfortable. I feel like she just… Wants to touch me and I get so flustered. It’s scary as fuck.”

Harry laughs loudly. “Okay honestly you have to pick. Zayn or me?”

"You." Niall says with no hesitation. "I’m pretty sure Zayn would kill me in my sleep."

Harry grins hopping off Niall’s desk. “She’s a weird one alright. I don’t know what it is about her really.”

"She’s nice enough, just a bit in your face." Niall says, trying to be nice. He doesn’t want the girls to be repeating this to anyone.

"She wants to fuck you it’s pretty damn obvious. She talks about you all the time in the halls and you should see her notebook. ‘Missus Zayn Jasmine Horan.’ It’s so sad." Harry laughs despite her words.

"Maybe I should talk to her, make sure everything is okay. If there’s a problem at home or with other students, maybe I can help." Niall doesn’t want to ever see a student in danger.

"I’m sure fucking her would help her." Harry loves teasing people it’s fun to her.

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’m not fucking her. I guess she’s not coming though. Let’s get you home so I can get home to my beautiful baby momma.”

"Sounds like a plan chief." Harry turns back to Louis talking about their history class.

Zayn is standing by the door face turned up in a scowl. Slowly she turns around and exits the building.

——————

Harry sits on Niall’s chair propping her feet up on his desk. Mostly she’s waiting for Louis considering she stayed after practice but they promised to meet here and Niall wasn’t here either when she came in. Either way, she makes herself comfortable hands settled on her slightly sweaty stomach.

Niall whistles happily as he turns into his classroom. He stops when he sees the girl at his desk. “I didn’t order a cheesy pornstar. What are you doing here?”

Harry sticks her tongue out. “Porn star? Excuse me, well I never. And if you must know I’m waiting for Louis.”

"You guys are in the same locker room. You should’ve waited in the locker room." Niall says as he hops up onto his desk. "You staying the night again?"

"Yeah, most likely. Don’t worry I’ll be out of your hair soon." Harry has a feeling that Niall doesn’t like her and he probably would rather her be somewhere else.

Niall shrugs and opens a desk drawer to grab a candy. “Doesn’t bother me. You’re actually the only friend of hers I trust and like.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Really? And here I thought you hated me. At least that’s what it seems like.”

"Nah. You’re a great friend to Louis. You guys do stupid stuff, but your teenagers, it’s expected." He faces her and smiles brightly. "Besides, this sports bra and yoga capris look is a boost in her confidence."

Harry smiles setting her feet back down on the ground. “Well I might wait out in front of the building don’t want to interrupt your grading or whatever it is you do.”

Niall catches her by the arm. “Hey, I’m serious. Thank you for sticking with her. She said a lot of friends left when dad died.”

Harry frowns as she stands up. “I love Louis. I would never leave her. She’s my sister whether she likes it or not.”

Niall nods and pulls her in for a hug. “That means you’re like my sister.” He holds her close. “I’ll never be able to thank you for staying with her.”

Harry shrugs smiling. “Hey, she’s important to me too.”

Niall pulls back and smiles. “Don’t tell anyone I did this because I could loose my job.” He leans down and kisses her softly.

Harry’s eyes widen. She kisses him back threading her fingers through his hair.

Niall pulls her a bit closer and holds her close. He pulls back, and rests his forehead against hers. “Thanks, Harry.”

Louis walks in and stops on the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?”

Harry jumps away a hand over her heart. “Ah! Hey, Louis. You’re not missing anything just hugging Niall is all!”

Louis looks between them quizzically before shrugging. “Whatever. We ready to go?”

Niall nods. “Yeah. Let me just grab my stuff. I’ll drive you guys home.”

"Thanks, Niall. Let’s go wait outside, Louis." Harry grabs Louis’ wrist pulling her best friend outside.

Louis follows and once they’re a safe distance away start the questioning. “What did I walk in on?”

"Niall kissed me." Harry’s still in shock touching her lips lightly.

"Wait. What? Why!" Louis manages to squeak out. "He’s got a pregnant girlfriend! Why is he kissing you?"

"It was just like a thank you kiss. Because I told him that I’d always be there for you." Harry shrugs wrapping her arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis hugs her back tightly. “You’re the best, but stop kissing my brother. He’ll hopefully be engaged soon.”

"It’s not happening again, it was just a one time thing. But if he wants to fuck that’s an entirely different matter." Harry teases skipping off to the car.

——————

Zayn sits cross legged on her bed a pillow tucked between her thighs and her elbows. It’s quiet; her parents had left her alone and so she’s here on her mattress staring at a photo of Niall that she always kept tucked under her pillow.

He didn’t realize when the photo was taken. He sat at his desk, pencil in his hand and concentrating on grading a stack of papers. She shudders turning it over so she no longer can look. Her fingers clench the sheets twisting them around. Niall, her Niall, would be a dad in nine months time. A week ago she went in for more tutoring to see him kissing that Styles girl. She only learned her name when she followed her home the following day. She had volleyball practice and is sleeping with one of the coaches, but she still had the nerve to touch her Niall. Zayn’s stomach churns at the thought.

There’s a picture on the pillow, one she managed to get of Harry. Zayn takes the black sharpie and furiously scribbles her face out. Niall is hers and only hers. She isn’t going to let anyone else get in the way.

——————

Harry is talking animatedly into her phone as she heads home. She’s in her now normal volleyball practice outfit and has her bags slung over her shoulders. “Ed, I told you that I had to go home today. Why don’t you just come to my house and we can have some fun there.”

Zayn is waiting, behind the corner of a house. Waiting until she was far away she started down the sidewalk.

"You know I’d be there if I could. But I need to- shit. I lost my house key. Is it on your desk?" Harry pats at her pockets as she searches for the metal piece of security.

Zayn speeds up a little when she sees Harry stop near the entrance of an alley. Her hands tremble as she pulls down the white mask she bought holding her breath.

"You should bring them to my house then. I’m already on my street and I don’t want to walk all the way back to walk all the way home again." Harry says with a half smile, half pout.

Zayn grabs Harry by the shoulders and tosses her into the side street glaring down at her.

The curly haired brunette is caught off guard and stumbles before twisting her ankle and going down. “Shit!”

She looks up to yell, but pales when she’s greeted with a cold hard mask. “Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?”

"Stay away from Niall." Zayn growls. She’s never talked to Zayn so she doesn’t expect Harry to recognize her.

"What?" Harry is confused. "Stay away from Niall? Like the teacher? Fat chance. He’s my best friend’s brother."

"Stay the fuck away from him." Zayn reaches into her pocket retrieving the pocket knife.

Harry eyes the weapon carefully. “Look, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with me staying away from him.”

"You kissed him. You kissed my Niall.” Zayn gets on top of Harry curling her fingers into Harry’s hair and slamming her head into the asphalt below.

Harry screams in pain and tries to reach up to defend herself, but she’s so disoriented and can’t really tell what’s what. “Stop! Stop, I’m sorry! He kissed me!”

"Stay the fuck away from him! Let’s see if Niall likes you after this!" Zayn turns around gripping the small metal ball. Quickly she rips it out of her belly button tossing it away.

Harry is screaming again. “Please stop! I didn’t do anything to you! Please!” She crying profusely, blood staining at her hair and stomach.

Zayn makes sure she’s the right way this time, sitting on Harry’s thighs. She takes the knife beginning to carve deeply into her stomach to make sure it scars and serves as a reminder.

"You walk around in fucking tiny shirts. Let’s see you do it now." Zayn smiles at her work. ‘Fat slut.’

Harry can’t do anything but cry. She’s scared to move, to talk, to say anything that might make this worse. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. So, so sorry.” She just wants this nightmare to end.

Zayn gets up narrowing her eyes. “Do you know who I am?”

Harry shakes her head negatively.

"Good. If you go anywhere near Niall I’ll claw your fucking eyes out. You got that?" Zayn spits, fingers balled into fists.

"Fucking stay away from Niall." Zayn stabs Harry in the stomach practically sprinting away.

Harry doesn’t even have it in her to scream. She just lays there bleeding onto the asphalt. She can’t move and she wonders if this is how she’s going to die.

It’s twenty minutes later when Ed comes along with Harry’s house key only to see something strange. He gets out of his car and there’s her gym bag and phone lying on the walk way. “Harry?”

Harry can barely get to the wall of the nearest building to sit up. She hears her name being called and does her best to make a sound. “Ed… Ed, help…”

Ed turns and drops the coffee that he had decided to bring her. He grabs her around the waist only to see blood pouring from her stomach. “Oh my god! Who did this to you?”

Harry shakes her head. “Mask… Couldn’t see… Need to… Sleep.”

Ed sits with her there as he calls an ambulance rocking her back and forth.

——————

Liam is leaning against the cart as her and Niall head between the racks of clothes and small pieces of furniture for a nursery. “Babe? Maybe we should hold off on this for a bit. We don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl yet.”

"That’s why I want to go for blue. I think we could paint stars and clouds so that the baby can always stare at the stars." Niall has his hands in his pockets looking at all the different furniture.

Liam smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. “Smart. I love it.” She looks at cribs and stuff trying to decide what would look best. “Have you heard anything about Harry? I know Louis’ been pretty upset about her not being able to practice.”

"Not much. What happened to her was horrible. I hope they find the culprit." Niall doesn’t know much just that Harry had been attacked.

"I wonder if they have any leads. Finger prints, DNA, anything." Liam says as she stops to look at a onesie with elephants on it.

"I don’t know. Do you know anything else important?" Niall holds up the onesie Liam’s been staring at adding it to the cart. It’s unisex at least.

Liam shakes her head. “I just know it’s absolutely tragic and her coach found her.” She turns the corner and nearly runs into some teenage girl. “Oh, sorry, love.”

Zayn stares wide eyed at the couple. She had tried to be stealthy, but now that she had been spotted. “It’s no big. Just shopping for my cousin.”

Niall smiles lightly waving to Zayn. “Hey, sweetheart. Yeah, we’re just shopping for the baby. We have to get her room together.”

Zayn nods. “That’s awesome. Yeah, she’s having a little girl so…”

Liam nods and can feel the awkward leaking into the atmosphere. “Well, we need to keep on trucking. We have plans for tonight and need to get home soon to start getting ready.”

"Bye, Zayn. Have a good day." Niall waves turning back around and kissing Liam’s cheek.

Zayn watches as the couple walk off. She disgusted by the woman who thinks she has the right to carry Niall’s child and touch her Niall.

Niall gets out a box with a white crib pictured on the front. “How about this? White goes with everything.”

Liam looks at the product. “What about mahogany or a dark wood? If you want them to stare at the stars to we want dark around them or white?”

"I think white adds a sort of glow like the moonlight would." Niall shrugs putting the box back. He’ll just go with whatever she wants.

"That’s true. I like it. Go ahead and get the white then." Liam says with a small smile. She rubs at the small bump under her shirt. "Your mother called the other day by the way."

"What did she want?" Niall mumbles adding the box to the cart.

"She wants to do dinner next week. I told her we were free next Friday. That’s the day after we find out the gender. I said we’d talk about it and let her know." Liam says as she looks at changing tables next.

Niall sighs, but nods. “Yeah, alright then. She better not mention anything about the baby being born out of wedlock.”

"I’ll talk to her about it. Don’t worry about it." Her stomach growls and she laughs. "We need to get food soon. Baby is hungry and so am I."

"Alright. Let’s get going then, yeah?" Niall kisses Liam’s cheek pushing the cart towards the checkout lane. Hopefully things would go smoothly without anything going wrong.

——————

Niall uses two oven mitts to get the tray of lasagna out setting it on the stove top. He moves around making sure the garlic bread is well cooked and the salad is fresh. “Well come and get it then.”

Liam pushes herself up from the couch and heads towards the dining room. “This looks amazing.” She heads over to her boyfriend and hugs him from behind. “Thank you. I really wanted to go out, but with how I’ve been feeling it just wouldn’t of been good.”

Niall turns around kissing her letting his hand drift down her body. “Don’t worry. I can’t touch you in public so this is the better option anyway.”

Liam giggles. “Well, if that lasagna tastes as good as it smell, you can touch me any way you want.” She moves from his grasp over towards the food.

Niall laughs handing her a plate. He serves each food to Liam patting her on the bum.

She smiles as she sits and waits for him to be ready as well. “You are quite possibly the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. Not a single man has ever cooked for me.”

"That is a crime! Someone should be prosecuted!" Niall gets his own plate together following after her. He gets a lighter out flicking it on to get the candles going.

Liam looks even more surprised when the candles are lit. “You went beyond expectations. You’re…” She feels tears welling up in her eyes. “God, these hormones.”

Niall wraps her up in a hug kissing her cheeks and jaw. “I love you, babe.”

"I love you too." Liam says with a sniffle. "Let’s eat. I’m hungry." She pushes him away, looking at her plate.

The rest of the night is filled with laughing and small kisses. Niall blows the candles out and he doesn’t think he’s ever been any happier.

After they’ve eaten and done the dishes together, they end up curled on the couch and drinking (Niall a wine and Liam with grape juice to feel like wine) to the health of the baby. “I’m so glad this happened. I was worried that you wouldn’t be excited about it because we aren’t married.”

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that…" Niall turns around kissing Liam. Slowly he sinks to one knee opening a black velvet box he got from the back of his pocket.

Liam nearly drops her grape juice when she sees what is sitting on the plush lining of the box. “Niall…”

"I know I did it backwards, but I love you, Liam. I’m not doing this because you’re having my child but because I’ve never loved someone so much. Will you marry me?" Niall’s heart is pounding against his ribs, hands trembling.

Liam is speechless. The wine glass slips from her hands as nods. “Yes. God, Niall. Yes!”

Niall slips the ring on sighing in relief. “Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to say no.”

Liam laughs and wipes at her eyes. “Never.” She leans forward and kisses him harshly.

Niall kisses back slipping his phone out. He snaps a picture of Liam’s hand sending it to both his mum and Louis. Neither of them even knew he was proposing he kept it a secret. ‘She said yes.’

——————

Zayn stares at herself in the mirror, wearing the same broken doll mask she wore when she attacked Harry. She tilts her head to one side flipping the pocket knife open and closed. She managed to get rid of one obstacle but there’s still one in the way. Well more like two.

She opens the closet door lighting up candles that surrounded a collage of pictures in a circle. There’s a blown up picture of Niall in the middle and multiple more. One that didn’t match is Harry who’s face is crossed out. The other one is of Liam her small bump prominent. Liam, that bitch. That whore, she watched from the window as Niall proposed to her. She stabbed her pillow multiple times when she had gotten home.

Zayn scribbles out Liam’s face then scribbles over her stomach. Niall is hers and no one is going to get in the way. She stabs her knife through the picture and board it was super glued to. No one else will have Niall but her.

——————

Liam comes in from the car with the sonogram on her hand. She leaves it on the dining room table as she heads into the nursery. “Guess what, baby girl? This is your room. Daddy already put your crib together and everything.”

Zayn quietly catches the door with her foot slipping inside. She’s gripping the handle of the rusty sickle watching Liam from a distance.

"Mammy Maura is going to paint the night sky above your precious little head." She rubs at the bump before turning to head out when she realises the blinds were open. "Thought I closed these."

Zayn takes a few steps back just watching her. She’s never been so angry at someone in her life.

Liam moves to the kitchen and starts to gather what she needs to cook dinner. “How about chicken? You think daddy would like that?” She watches as the light catches her engagement ring and makes it sparkle.

Seeing that ring is what sets her off. Zayn storms up from behind putting the weapon against her throat. “Don’t fucking move.”

Liam freezes. “How did you get in here? What are you doing? My husband will be home soon.” She looks across the counter and sees the chopping knife a few inches away.

"Don’t fucking think about it. And Niall won’t be home for another hour." She grins maliciously tugging her away from the counter.

"How do you know my husband’s schedule?" Liam whispers. She doesn’t know who the attacker is, but she sounds so familiar.

"Because Niall is mine." Zayn whispers lightly caressing the metal against Liam’s skin.

Liam struggles at that. “Excuse me? I have the ring, I have the kid, I have his love. I don’t think you understand that he’ll never be interested in you. Whoever you are.”

Zayn starts walking backwards down the hall kicking the nursery room door open and flicking the light on. “Fuck you. Niall is fucking mine, you whore.”

Liam swallows the lump in her throat. “Please don’t do this. I’m sorry that this isn’t going your way, but it’s no reason to hurt anyone.”

"Niall is mine and I’m going to make sure you’re out of the way." Zayn slices her throat open shoving her onto the ground.

Liam’s eyes widen as she goes down. Her one hand flies to her throat while the other goes to make sure her stomach is protected. Blood fills her throat and every breath pushes the red liquid into her lungs.

Zayn takes off her mask watching Liam lie on the ground. “He’s mine.”

Liam tries to say something- anything. She can’t though and her eyes start to droop as her body starts to shut down.

Zayn presses the knife down right underneath the slice. She starts to cut from her collar bone down to her uterus. She dips her hands in taking the small baby out.

The fetus doesn’t move or anything, still too young to do anything without it’s mother’s nutrients.

Zayn wraps her up and places her in the crib. She uses the blood smeared on her fingers to paint a simple message on the wall.

——————

Niall arrives home shortly after to a dark house. “Liam!”

The house is silent, but Zayn can hear everything from where she’s hiding outside the nursery window.

Niall flips the hallway light on only to realize that the nursery light is on. “Babe, I talked to a wedding planner today.” He loosens the tie around his neck coming forward.

Zayn’s smile only grows as she peeks into the room wanting to see Niall’s reaction to her present.

Niall stops when he sees the scene. He stares at Liam then at the message and finally to the crib. “Liam?” He drops to his hands and knees and begins to scream and cry blood getting all over him.

Zayn smiles. Two down, one to go. She’s so excited that she’s one step closer to her goal- having Niall all to herself.

Niall sobs dialing the first person be can think of- his mum.

Maura laughs as she answers the phone. “Niall, sweetheart, are you coming for dinner tomorrow? Louis and I just bought the cutest dress for Liam once she’s absolutely showing.”

Niall’s screaming and sobbing and trying to breathe all at once. “Dead! They’re dead!”

"Who’s dead? Niall, calm down." Maura’s voice sounds confused and worried.

Niall continues sobbing reading the message over and over. ‘Its a girl!’ “Liam… The baby… Dead!”

"Niall… Niall, I need you to hang up and call the police, okay? Louis and I are going to come over to get you." Maura says as she rummages around for her car keys.

Niall hangs up and dials the police. He explains what he can and when they do arrive he’s sitting there cradling his unborn child to his chest bundled up in the blanket Liam knitted.

——————

Maura steps out of the car to see all the lights. It’s unnerving as Louis comes around to hold tight to her mother’s arm. They make it to the front door and Louis knocks- unsure of what to do.

A woman dressed in uniform answers. “Who are you?”

"Niall’s mother and sister. Please, I just need to see my son." Maura whispers.

Louis nods. “Please, ma’am.”

She sighs stepping aside. “He’s in the living room being questioned.”

Niall looks at the two officers questioning him while an entire team are in the nursery. “I was at work.”

"It’s true. He dropped me off at my house at four thirty." Louis says as she enters the room. She knows her brother could never do this.

The woman sits down. “So you came home to see your fiance slashed open and the baby’s body in the crib? Did your fiancé have any enemies?”

Maura’s head shoots up. “The baby was in the crib? Who would…?”

Louis holds her mother tight as she cries. “First Harry, now this.”

Niall’s been sobbing holding his face in his hands. “I don’t… I don’t know anyone who would!”

Another officer enters. “Sir? We found a footprint. Based on the initial look, it’s a women’s shoe at size eight or eight and a half.”

The man nods. “Make sure you take pictures of it. At least we managed to narrow that down.”

Louis looks up. “Size eight? That’s the size the officer working Harry’s case says was at the scene.”

"First Harry, now my family… Did I do something wrong?" Niall collapses into his mum.

The officer frowns. “Do you have any enemies, Niall?”

Louis frowns. “What about over zealous fangirls? Does that count?”

Maura shushes her daughter not wanting her to get wrapped up in this and have something happen to her.

Niall cries into his mum’s neck his arms around her. “My fiancé… My baby…”

"Go pack a bag. You’re coming home with us tonight." Maura says as she rubs at his back.

Niall nods holding onto her. He hasn’t felt this lost since he was a young boy.

"Louis, go pack your brother a bag. We’re going to finish up here with the cops." Maura says.

Louis nods and runs up the stairs to her brother and Liam’s room to pack a bag for him.

The woman sighs. “This investigation might take weeks so pack as much as you can.”

——————

Harry is curled up underneath her blankets watching the television screen in front of her. She hasn’t come out of her room since she’s been home. She quit the team and refuses to go to school for the time being. After what’s happened she practically erased Louis from her life.

Louis knocks hesitantly on the door. “Harry? Your mum said you didn’t want any company, but I want to see how you’re doing.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “No, leave I don’t want to see you! You need to leave now!”

Louis frowns and opens the door. “What’s up with you? I really want to make sure you’re okay. Ed said you quit the team. Why?”

"Leave me alone." Harry pulls the blanket over her head turning over in her bed.

"Harry, you’re my best friend! Talk to me!" Louis says. She needs a sense of normalcy. She needs her best friend.

"No. I can’t talk to you. Please just understand." Harry buries far face into her pillow.

Louis just sits down beside her bed. “Liam and the baby are dead. They were murdered.”

Harry sits up without hesitation. “W-what are you talking about?”

"Niall went home to find Liam dead in the nursery and cut open so that the baby was taken out and placed in the crib." Louis says quietly. She can’t get the sight of her brother’s face- broken and wet with tears- out of her mind.

Harry gasps. “Not for this to sound like a stupid question, but how’s he coping?”

Louis swallows the tears. “He’s trying his best. He’s taking the rest of the week off, but he’s at our place.” She plays with fingers a bit. “They found a shoe print at the house. That’s all they have to go on.”

Harry pats her bed inviting Louis to come sit. “That’s… I don’t know what to say.”

"I’m so sorry you got hurt. I don’t know who would do this to you or why they would do this." The brunette gets up and curls into her best friend’s side.

Harry closes her eyes. “She told me to stay away from Niall.”

"She? It was a girl?" Louis asks quietly. "The shoe print they found was a women’s and the engagement ring was stolen."

"This girl is fucking obsessed with Niall." Harry murmurs eyes closed.

"Yeah…" Louis lets that roll around in her head for a moment before coming back to the present. "Has Ed come by since the attack? He’s been not all there at practice since you quit the team."

"I didn’t want to see him anymore. She did something to me and I don’t want anyone to see." Harry’s confidence has been destroyed since.

Louis frowns and carefully throws an arm around her friend’s midsection and holds her close. “Why? He misses you- that’s obvious. Besides, you’re still funny and got a rocking body. Why hide when you can fight back?”

Harry stands up. She has to take a deep breath pulling her shirt up.

Louis schools her face into a smile and tries to endure that it reaches her eyes. “What’s the difference?” She blatantly ignores the scars from the stitches along her torso.

Harry breaks down into tears. “Don’t act like you don’t fucking see it!”

Louis sighs and quickly gets up, pulling Harry into her arms. “Okay, so there’s scarring. So what? You’re still amazingly beautiful. It’s just a story of a challenge you overcame.”

"Oh, yeah. ‘Fat slut’ because that’s something that I’ll forget about!" Harry sobs into Louis’ neck hugging her back.

"I never said forget." Louis murmurs. She doesn’t like seeing her friend this vulnerable. Harry has always been the strong one. "Just don’t let this define you or stop you from being you."

Harry nods hugging her back. “I love you, Lou. I love you so much.”

"I love you too. Never try and shut me out like that again." Louis whispers. She’s so thankful that her best friend is alive and well.

——————

Maura is in the kitchen making tea for her son. It’s been a month since the murders and he’s not left the house once. She’s starting to worry about him. She places the tea on a tray and carries it out to him. “Here, love. Lemon ginger, just like you like it.”

Niall’s wrapped in a blanket, blankly staring at the television. He isn’t really watching just thinking.

"Niall?" Maura tries again. She sighs and goes to sit next to him. "You need to stop this right now. You need to be focused on moving forward."

Niall ignores her. He thinks about Liam and wondering if she’s looking down on him. Would she be angry? He didn’t help her, couldn’t save her.

"Niall James Horan, you listen to me this instant." Maura says a bit louder and with much more force behind her voice.

Niall’s gaze flickers to her pulling the blanket taut around his shoulders.

"I just want you to be happy again. All this moping around is not healthy. I understand that you needed your time, but you need to get back to work and get back on your feet." She says with a sigh as she pulls at the blanket, not wanting him to use it as a shield any longer.

Niall doesn’t budge yanking the blanket back. “Oh, my bad. Tell me how you felt when your fiancé and baby were murdered. It’s been a fucking month, not ten years.”

Maura sighs and pulls the blanket once more. “Look, when you’re father died it was hard, but I knew I had to still take care of myself and that meant going back to work and acting like it still didn’t hurt.”

"My entire family was ripped away. If this is just because you want me to leave then fine. You didn’t want me to have a kid anyways you got your wish." Niall snaps turning away from her.

"You think I’m happy about this?" Maura says incredulously. "I want you to stay here, but, darling, you need to move on. Sitting around and grieving is only going to make it hurt worse. Trust me."

"Whatever." Niall stands up heading to the guest room. He tosses his suitcase on the bed throwing clothes into it.

Maura follows behind, wanting him to understand. “Niall, stop and just listen to me. You ran out that night you told me Liam was pregnant and you’re doing it again. Just stop and listen to your mother from once in your life.”

Niall whips around. “So if I had been murdered, you would have gotten over it in a fucking month. I lost a fucking child, Maura, but that doesn’t even seem to matter to you.”

Maura says nothing. She just wants her son to move on- not forget- but Niall doesn’t seem to understand that. “It does matter. If you listened to what I was saying and let explain, then we wouldn’t even be arguing.”

Niall grits his teeth. “Then say what you have to say so I can leave!”

"I was excited for this grandchild." She says softly. "I may not have acted like it at the begin, but that’s because I was upset that there was no ring. Your father and I always tried to instil the sex after marriage philosophy because we were unmarried, broke parents to you and we saw firsthand how tough it was."

"You manage to bring this all back to the fact that the baby was out of wedlock. That’s all you seem stuck on." Niall rolls his eyes continuing to pack.

"I’m explaining what you wouldn’t give me a chance to say." Maura says a bit testily. "Now, about me pushing you to get back on your feet. I just don’t want to see you slip any farther than you have. "It’s a horrendous tragedy and the culprit deserves to rot in hell, but you can’t let this affect you for the rest of your life. I went on the google and right now, you have depression symptoms. I just want you healthy and happy."

"Of course I’m depressed! What else would I be?" Niall zips up his bag retrieving another one to start filling it up.

"Just start small then. Go back to work and get some human interaction. You need it." Maura says hopefully.

Niall pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll go back to work but don’t expect huge changes.”

"That’s fine. Just small steps at a time." She smiles.

Niall sighs in frustration hugging his mum. “I love you, alright?”

"I love you too, baby. You’re my son, I have to." She says jokingly.

Niall laughs although it’s a bit watery. He kisses her cheek closing his eyes and focusing on this moment.

——————

Zayn heads into class and takes her seat. It’s been a while since Niall had been in class, but she figures he’s been busy looking for their new home or something equally important. The engagement ring on her finger sparkles in the fluorescent lighting of the classroom and she can’t help but think how much better it looks on her instead of Liam.

Niall sits at his desk the minute he enters closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This is harder than he thought it would be.

The room descends into quietness as they all catch sight of their teacher. Soon enough there’s a spattering of applause to welcome the young man back.

Niall smiles weakly getting back to his feet. “Despite recent events I needed to return to work at some point.”

The girls smile and Zayn possibly has the biggest grin on her face. “It’s great to have you back, sir.”

Niall nods once opening his book up. “What was the last place the sub left off at?”

"We’ve just been doing worksheets. I can collect them you." Zayn pipes up from the middle row.

"Yeah, that’s sounds good. I can see where we left off." Niall smiles to his class.

Zayn manages to get all of the papers in a pile and get the nice and neat before handing them to her teacher, ring facing him. She wants him to know they’re perfect for each other and she has proof.

Niall takes the papers until he notices the ring. He snatches Zayn’s hand staring long and hard at it. “You… You fucking did it, didn’t you? You little bitch!” He grabs her by the throat shoving her to the ground. “Get that off right now! You murdering cunt! Take it off now!”

The room dissolves into panic as the girls watch their teacher strangle a classmate. One runs from the room to seek help from an adult.

Zayn grabs at his wrists gently. “N-Niall! Can’t breathe… Can’t breathe!”

Niall rips the ring off her finger tossing it away. “You killed Liam! You killed her and my baby!”

"Not me…" Zayn is starting to get small dots in her vision until a rush of air greets her.

"Horan! Pull yourself together!" It’s the social studies teacher pulling Niall from her throat.

Niall grabs at her throat again. “She was wearing Liam’s ring! She was wearing her ring! I’m going to kill her!”

Zayn starts to cry ugly tears. “I found it! I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I found it on the ground like two weeks ago. I just thought it was pretty.”

The other teacher is still restraining the blond male. “Niall, let go of her.”

Niall presses his thumb down into the hollow point of her neck. Finally he lets her go and sits back breathing heavily.

Zayn coughs and splutters. “I’m sorry. I really did just find it. You can have it.”

Niall takes the ring back staring at her. “I can see right through you. I know you did this, Zayn.”

"I’m not a murderer. I would never do something that self serving." She says in disbelief. He thinks he knows her.

Niall glares long and hard. “Don’t think I don’t know about your creepy crush. We’re never going to happen, Zayn. We’re never going to be together.”

She clenches her fist hard. She needs to calm herself. “I didn’t do it. And you don’t know that! We’re perfect for each other.”

Niall scoffs. “You’re a psychotic cunt. I’ll never like you back, Zayn, fucking accept it.”

Now it’s her turn to go crazy. She take a swing or two at him because of his words. “We’re perfect!”

Niall catches her wrist and he doesn’t care if everyone has been listening. “We’ll. Never. Happen.”

"Just wait. When it comes down to saving Louis, I’m sure you’ll be singing a different tune." She says lowly so that only he can hear.

Niall growls tackling her back to the ground both hands on her throat. “Stay the hell away from my sister!”

It ends up taking two or three minute to get them apart before Niall is taken into the hall. “Mister Horan, you are fired! Attacking a student? What were you thinking?”

"You didn’t hear what she said! She killed Liam and is threatening my sister!" Niall yells trembling harshly.

"Then you tell the police! You never lay hands in a student!" The principal rubs at his temples. "Go home for another week. I’ll call you when we need to schedule an evaluation with you."

Niall storms away more than pissed off. He’s going to get Zayn to confess.

——————

Zayn is furious. Niall doesn’t love her. She went through all the trouble of getting rid of everything that stood in the way only for it to be thrown back in her face her neck still bruised. She takes the loaded gun from her dad’s drawer stalking towards her car. Niall is going to be hers whether he likes it or not.

——————

Louis is against the lockers, bra undone, with the weight of Nick pressing against her. She used to crave his touch to make Niall mad, now she just needs someone to hold her through the memories of Harry’s torso and Niall’s broken family.

Their lips slide against each other messily and the hand rubbing at her yoga capris is working miracles. “Nick, get me off with your fingers and then you can fuck me.”

Nick groans pressing against her urgently. “You’re so gorgeous, Lou. So fucking gorgeous.”

Louis smiles and laces her fingers through his hair. “You’re just saying that because you’re sleeping with me.” She presses their lips together and starts to push her pants down from her waist.

"That’s a bonus, but really you are. I wouldn’t lie to you." Nick smiles slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Louis doesn’t respond. She just guides his hand to her open exposed folds and takes a shaky breath. “If Niall knew about this, I’d be dead.”

"I’m pretty sure I’d be dead." Nick chuckles grinding the heel of his palm against her opening.

Louis moans and digs her nails into his shoulder blades. “Jesus, Nick. Get me all nice and wet for you.”

Nick laughs kissing her once again, the other hand tangling in her hair.

Zayn drags the aluminum baseball bat behind her, listening to it drag on the concrete her mask still over her face. She lifts the bat and brings it down over the back of Nick’s head.

Louis watches as Nick falls and she’s confused until she see’s a masked figure behind him. She screams and pulls up her yoga capris as best she can before starting to run as best she can through the locker room.

Zayn runs after her. This is why she’s on the track team. She manages to catch up to Louis hitting her in the back with the baseball bat.

Louis screams in pain as she drops to the floor. She rolls over onto back, arching at the pain and trying to get the pain to stop.

Zayn takes her mask off. “Had to get rid of Harry, then Liam along with the baby, and now you. You should have stayed away from Niall.”

"He’s my brother you psychopathic twat!" Louis yells as she recognises the face. "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?"

"You’re all trying to take him away from me! And now he’s mad. Once I get rid of everyone near him he’ll love me!" Zayn hits Louis in the stomach.

Louis curls in on herself sobbing because of the pain. “He’ll never love you. When will you get that?”

"Shut up!" Zayn kicks Louis across the face with her boot.

Louis’ head snaps to the side with the force and she just lays there. “If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.”

"No. No, I’m using you as bait. Niall doesn’t want to be with me now I’ll get rid of both of us." Zayn squats down scrunching her nose.

"You might as well just kill me then. He’s never going to give you a chance." Louis says harshly, spitting in the girl’s face.

"He can’t help it if I kill him." Zayn hisses slapping Louis’ face.

Louis says nothing. She can’t believe that Zayn has been behind all of this. Actually, she can believe that.

"Come on, princess." Zayn uses the handle of the bat to knock Louis unconscious.

——————

Niall drums his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. He’s called Louis three times and she hasn’t responded. Finally he just gets out of his car and heads inside the back door to the gym.

Nick is there, sitting on the bleachers holding his head. He’s in so much pain from… Something. He just knows that when he came to, Louis was gone and a piece of paper addressed to Niall was lying on his chest.

"Grimshaw, have you seen my sister?" Niall sighs looking around.

"Not since after practice. We were discussing warm ups for practice and next thing I knew I was out cold. I woke up and she was gone." Nick winces at the pain in his skull. "There was a note for you."

Niall raises an eyebrow. He tears the note open beginning to read the message.

Nick rubs at the bump on his head. “God, I don’t even know what happened. I hope she’s okay. She’s… She’s something else.”

"Well I guess I know where to find her." Niall walks off. What is his sister thinking?

——————

Louis comes to, tied to a chair. It’s dark and she can feel a cloth wrapped around her mouth. She’s struggling against the bonds and crying and trying to scream so someone can hear her.

"Louis?" Niall calls. He gets out of his car noticing the door to the house wide open. Why would Louis tell him to meet here? "Louis, are you here?" He shouts walking down the hallway.

Louis looks up to the ceiling where she can hear her brother calling her name. She calls out, needing her brother to find her.

Niall checks each room until he gets to the end of the hall popping his head in. “Hello?”

Louis is screaming at the top of her lungs and she’s crying. She just needs her brother to find her first.

"Louis! What the fuck?" He rushes towards her untying the rope around one wrist.

Zayn’s comes up from behind her fingers trembling as she held a gun up moving towards his back so he wouldn’t see.

Louis is crying and sobbing. “She’s crazy. She’s fucking crazy! She killed Liam and the baby and she attacked Harry! She nearly killed Nick!”

Zayn presses the gun to the back of Niall’s head. “Don’t move. Don’t you dare move.”

Niall freezes. He knows that voice. “Zayn… Let her go. Why would you do any of this?”

"Because I love you! All of them were in the way! Harry kissed you so I just scared her away. You proposed to Liam and as long as that baby was alive it kept us apart so I killed them. Louis and your mum are the only things in the way!" Zayn has tears pouring down her cheeks.

"We’re his mother and sister! You’re fucking crazy!" Louis is shouting and crying and raging.

Niall is trying to calm her down, trying to get her to not provoke the girl. “Louis, it’s okay. She’s not crazy. It’s going to be okay.”

Zayn frowns. “You told me I was a psychotic cunt! Why would you lie?”

"I was angry. I was caught off guard. I’m sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Niall says as he turns to look at his student. He figures if he makes her happy for now, he can hopefully do something to get his sister to safety.

Zayn isn’t sure what to believe. “So… So does that mean you do love me?”

Niall swallows down the ‘hell no’ that threatens to come out. “Of course I do. It just took me awhile to see it, babe.”

Louis scrunches her nose. “Niall, she killed your family! How can you say that?”

Zayn doesn’t lower the gun. “Prove it to me. Prove it right now.”

He gets up from the floor and lowers the gun by pushing her arms down. He looks at her before leaning in and kissing her harshly.

Zayn kisses back keeping the gun pointed towards his head.

He pulls back, hiding the grimace from his face. “I love you. What more do you need from me as proof?”

"I want you to make love to me." Zayn steps back smiling softly her head tilted to the side.

"Fuck, that’s gross!" Louis groans in disgust.

Niall swallows. “Yeah. Come on. Let’s head back upstairs. I don’t want to do this in front of my sister.”

Zayn growls pulling the trigger, watching the bullet blow out through Louis’ knee.

Louis’ eyes widen as she lets out a ear piercing scream.

Niall looks over in shock. “Why would you do that? She didn’t do anything!”

"I’m sick and tired of her comments. And just in case you don’t believe I won’t shoot…" She grins a small dimple forming.

Niall is torn between helping his sister and lulling Zayn into a sense of security. “Let me at least bandage this before heading up… Please.”

Zayn narrows her eyes. “I’ll shoot her again. Leave her alone; come on.”

Niall nods and kisses at Louis hair before following Zayn up the stairs. “She’ll need to have it bandaged soon. She’ll bleed out if she doesn’t.”

"Worry about that later. Now what’s your favorite color?" Zayn has Niall go up the stairs first.

"Uh, green?" Niall answers not really paying attention to the question. He’s still thinking about his injured sister.

"Green, blue, and white. Those are cute wedding colors aren’t they?" Zayn licks over her lips watching his ass.

"Wedding? That’s a long ways off don’t you think?" Niall says finally rejoining the conversation.

"Of course not. I’ve liked you for years I already have a wedding book made up back home. I hope you don’t mind no one on your side can show up." They finally get to the second level.

He’s lead into the nearest bed room and he starts to feel the pressure of the situation. “But my mother and sister… They’ll be there right?” He presses her against the wall and traps her there. “My kids need their grandma and aunt.”

Zayn smiles. “I’ll have as many kids as you want. They don’t need them; they can have my parents as their grandma and grandpa.”

"Well, let’s get started on those kids then. I want as many as you can carry." Niall kisses her and lets his hand trail down her body. He quickly feels the knife in her belt and he figures now is his chance. He grabs at the gun in her hand and tries to pull it from her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zayn tries wrestling it away elbowing him in the stomach.

Niall grunts in pain as he stumbles back a bit. He surges forward once more and manages to knock the weapon to the hardwood floor. “You’re absolutely crazy if you think I’ll ever marry you or have children with you.”

Zayn kicks the gun away pulling the knife from her belt. She tackles him to the ground stabbing him in the shoulder. “I’m going to kill you!”

Niall grunts at the pain in his shoulder. His body doesn’t register the wound as he fights back. He manages to get her off of him, but he can’t seem to get the energy for anything else.

Zayn raises the knife again. “I’m sorry I have to do this, Niall.”

A resounding bang fills the air. It’s still for a second before Zayn’s body falls to the ground to reveal Louis holding onto the wall and the discarded gun. “Stay the hell away from my brother.”

Niall groans using his strength to shove Zayn off. “Call an ambulance and the police.”

Louis falls and looks down at her knee. “You do it. I think I’m going to pass out from blood loss and physical trauma.”

Niall digs around for his cell phone,dialing the police while he got to his feet.

——————

Niall sits by Louis who’s getting examined at the ambulance. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Louis is near tears as the paramedics manage to extract the bullet and shrapnel from her knee. “I’m never going to be able to play volleyball ever again.”

Niall sighs kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Louis frowns and hisses when a sharp pain flares through her leg. “How is this your fault?”

"I’m the reason Zayn attacked you. Like I just never would have guessed she would do all of this."

An officer approaches them and introduces himself before launching into what they’ve found. “So we closed the Styles case, the Payne case, and this one’s pretty straight forward.”

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Louis asks as her knee is wrapped.

"Not really. Just head to the hospital and get checked out. That knee will probably need surgery."

Niall nods looking down at his bandaged arm currently in a sling. “So what’s going to happen after?”

"Not much we can do since she’s dead." The officer shrugs. "Just try and move on I guess."

Niall nods climbing into the back of the ambulance. “Let’s do what he says, Lou.”

Louis nods as she’s loaded into the back of the ambulance. She pats the space on the bed next to her for him to sit down. “You think Nick would understand me basically ditching him because I was kidnapped?”

Niall laughs kissing her head. “How about we worry about that later?”


End file.
